


Four times the charm.

by Betsunichan



Series: Crazy Uchiha adventures [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cinamon roll itachi, Crazy obito, Cute Kakashi, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Marriage, KakaObi, M/M, Marriage, bamf obito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsunichan/pseuds/Betsunichan
Summary: Three times Obito asked Kakashi to marry him and three times he said no.





	Four times the charm.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was caused by all the extraordinaries kakaobi fics in this site. Primarily the works of @blackkat @jemsquahs @Minatoshin @malamanteau @phantamist @kereea @blacknoice @danehemmings @talavin @gayfishman. 
> 
>  
> 
> Basically I made my own version of drops in the bucket of @kereea and here's my heart (you can break it) of @blackcat. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning:
> 
> I must warn you, English is not my first language so there could be some misspelled words or some phlaces verbs missused. Please bare with me and correct me, so I can improve. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first fic in this Fandom, and of course my Obito and Kakashi are influenced by others fanfikers.

The first time that óbito asked Kakashi to marry him was when he was fourteen years old. It was two years after the anniversary of the kyuby rampage and one after óbito’s came back to Konoha. In the time lapse between óbito appearance before his doorsteps and the day the uchiha discovered Rin's death, they didn't talked each other.

 

Kakashi had recorded in his memory the teary face of óbito when he confessed that his eye (the one Kakashi was suppose to use to save Rin) wasn't enough to let him save their sense or Rin. Actually he used the eye to kill Rin. Óbito cried and punched Kakashi with al his strength (that wasn't much) and asked him to gave back his eye.

 

Yes, Kakashi remembered how óbito stopped to eat, whipped endlessly for three days and was tied to his hospital bed so he didn't commit suicide. The other Uchihas forced him to eat, and tried to make him company while told him that he should be stronger and kept living. But all of them knew that óbito was strong, but broken over repair. After all (as obito has admitted numerous times during his rehabilitation) the illusion of being back together with his team was the only thing keeping him alive for four years.

 

In those years óbito and another missing ninjas at the end of the war were used like a lab's rats for some madman (that Kakashi hopes is dead). Obito was ones of the test subject used to prove if the transplant of the first Hokage cell could be used as a method to regenerate lost extremities. Óbito was lucky and survived as the lab's report informed them, but the other subjects suffered painful deaths when the cell grown without control.

 

Furthermore the mad scientist were interested in the sharingan, so he tortured óbito and two more Uchihas (one of them a poor genin) so they were able to awaken advances forms of their sharingan. The consequences of those cruel tortures was tattooed all over the boy body.

 

Obito was the only uchiha survivor, the other's committed suicide soon after regain their strength at the hospital. Apparently being raped, tortured and deformed was too much for their Uchiha’s pride. Like them, other surviving killed themselves.

 

Kakashi wasn't part of the ANBU team that found out Obito. But if he would had, he surely would burn to the ground the fucking place and kill all the people involved. Yeah, it would had being a desastre.

 

‘ Hey Bakashi!’ Obito called him after he came inside to his apartment through the window. Behind him was two Uchihas, Yuuri and izami if he recalled correctly.

 

Kakashi was tensed by the other presence but he didn't show it or at least he tried. He kept his eyes on his novel hoping that the chunin would go away if he ignored him the enough time.

 

‘Bakashi! Stop pretending that you do not hear me!’ óbito insisted walking toward him and tried to snatch away the book from him. As expected he failed in his attempt, he was much slower that Kakashi remembered, but gained his attention nevertheless. For a moment Kakashi pressed his lips together when he lay his eye on Obito new aparece. He didn't looked like the kid he remembered. The young man has his long hair tied in a low ponytail and a long bang covered his empty socket. He was wearing a dark blue kimono with the characteristic neck the most of the Uchiha wear and all the visible part of his body (Hands, neck and legs) were covered in white bandages.

 

It was kind of heartbreaking saw him wearing clothes without a pinch of color.

 

‘What happen? Didn't you forget how to speak?’ óbito asked angry. It was a good thing that at least he was still a loudmouth. The other two Uchiha was glaring at Kakashi, but when they laid their eyes on Obito they looked relieved and even glad.

 

‘What do you want?’ asked Kakashi trying to sound boring and aloof.

 

‘I want to marry you’

 

‘What?’ asked one of his escorts. All the ninjas in the room were stunned and for a moment they forgot how to breath.

 

‘you hear me bakashi’ óbito said dead seriously and kneeled in front of the jounin, ‘please marry me. If you do it, you would be an Uchiha and you could keep my eye. ‘

 

‘what? Are you crazy? ’ Kakashi interrupt him almost yelling. And the same time the other Uchihas forced óbito to stood up.

 

‘Yes, i am’ óbito answered seriously glaring at Kakashi, who apparently didn't expected that answer, and broke free from his escorts. ‘When I told the clan's elders and fugaku my desire to let you keep my eye- he closed his hands into a fist- they said that I lacked the mental faculties and so I wasn't able to decide such kind of things by myself’. Kakashi doesn't know what kind of expresión showed but óbito pointed at his escorts with both thumbs and said ‘they have declared me crazy, and as you can guess I’m being watched all the time by clan member stronger than me’.

 

‘Obito, this is stupid, you are not helping your case’ said Yuuri folding his arms over his chest. Izami by his part pressed his lips and glared at Kakashi waiting for his response.

 

It was obvious that the clan’s elders were desperate to recover Obito eyes, but what confused Kakashi was why he didn't want his eye back.

 

Óbito, who knows him better that he remembered, answered. ‘both of us know that I never was the sharpest knife in the drawer, in my best I was barely average and now - he looked at his hands- I’m not as half as good I used to be’. He lifted his face, and looked straight at Kakashi eye full of determination ‘You must have my eye so you can keep protecting Konoha’.

 

There was a heavy silence between them.

 

‘I'm not into men, not into you’

 

‘it doesn't matter’ óbito smiled. ‘You only have to act like you care about me when we are at public, and the rest of the time we can ignore each other. We don't need to be friends or… ‘

 

‘No’ Kakashi answered angry and closed his hands into first. He didn't want that! He didn't want to ignored each other or pretend that he cared Obito, because he really care about him. And he is not going to force him to stay with the killer of his first love so he can keep the sharingan.

 

‘I know that I’m gross and everything but…’

 

‘no’ Kakashi said turning his back to óbito, who tried to touch his ex teammates but was stopped by Izumi.

 

‘We understand, Hatake-san, thank you for your time’ Yuuri said while bowing.

 

‘no, wait, I haven't finished’ Obito yelled, trying to fight back and released himself of izami arms.

 

Kakashi saw out of the corner of his eye how yuuri and Izumi, who carried Obito over his shoulder, leaved Kakashi apartment.

 

After la incident the young jounin realized two things: óbito had a nice butt, he looked super cute with long hair and maybe Obito could be the nearest to a potential love interest that Kakashi could have (ok, those were three things). After all, óbito has always being lame but kinda cute, especially when he is mad.

 

 

The second time Obito asked Kakashi to marry him was almost a month and half after the first time.

 

Kakashi was exhausted after a mission of two weeks. After he made his report at the hokage he went directly to his apartment and tried to catch some sleep. After carefully removed his uniform, he let himself fell to bed and tried to sleep but his attention was caught by a figure at the door of his room. Within seconds he had a kunai at hand and was pointing it to the face of a scared Obito.

 

‘Hey! Don't kill me, you idiot!’ he said while moving closer to the wall, looking warily at the kunai.

 

‘obito?’ Kakashi said breathless. The older nodded. ‘Are you an idiot?, I could have kill you…wait you had always being an idiot’ Kakashi sighed moving away the kunai and put it back in his bag.

 

‘I'm not an idiot! You are the idiot for not notice me sooner!’

 

‘what do you mean?’ Kakashi narrowed his eye.

 

‘what it mean! I arrived first to your apartment and waited for you, but when you came in you walked directly to your room and ignored me’. Óbito folded his arms over his chest and pouted. ‘I came inside your room because I thought you were ignoring me again’ he confessed meekly.

 

‘lier, if it was true I would notice’ Kakashi folded his arms and glared at the older.

 

‘I’m saying the true, bakashi!’ óbito yelled putting both hand on his hips and leaned into Kakashi. Was in that moment that he noticed that óbito was wearing a loose bath Yukata and didn't had any bandage around his body. He also noticed that his hair was loose and wet, some locks were sticking to his face. And if all his knowledge of how clothes should fall was right, he could bet that óbito wasn't wearing any kind of underwear. Jiraiya taught him about it.

 

Kakashi looked shameless at óbito to toes to head. He must have being obvious because when he looked again at his face, Obito was brushing and looking at him shyly.

 

‘You are a pervert’ he said, closing the upper part of his Yukata and shank.

 

‘Anyway, where are your escorts? - the jounin looked around. - I thought that you couldn't go anywhere without them’

 

‘I lost them when we went to the bath house after training’, óbito looked at the ground. ‘I heard some guys saying that you had came back and though that this was a good opportunity to talk to you… ‘

 

Kakashi lifted his eyebrow, that explained why Obito was all sexy in front of him. ‘and what do you want to talk about?’ he asked pretending to be uninterested. He even looked away but soon he found himself looking at Obito scarring legs and narrow hips.

 

He knew that óbito was talking to him and he should pay attention, but he couldn't. He was far more interested in knew what was under his Yukata that hear any stupid things coming out of his mouth.

 

‘Bakashi! - óbito yelled and took him by the collar of his shirt- see me at the face when I talking to you’

 

‘um…’ he answered looking away uninterested.

 

‘you really are an asshole!, I don't know why the hell I thought it was a good idea to come here and ask you to marry me’. Kakashi snapped his head back at the seventeen years old boy in front of him.

 

‘you are still with that?’ he asked incredulous. Óbito was brushing and released him.

 

‘yes, I am… ‘he looked away. There was a heavy silence between them, but this time óbito was the first to break it. ‘as I told you the last time, the elders wants you to give me back my eye, but I don't want it. - he bite his lower lip before continuing - I'm sorry, it's all my fault. After all, Fugaku have already gave you the permission to keep the eye, but then I came back and yelled at you all those stupid things about give back my eye’.

 

‘you were in your right, after all this eyes is yours’ Kakashi put his hand over Obito eye. Both look at each other, óbito eye is watery and Kakashi’s is full of regrets.

 

‘When I told you that...I wasn't thinking straight, I was mad of grief, I…you...’ Obito choked and fat tears started to fall.

Kakashi looked away and let him regain his composure. He didn't know what he was supposed to do in a situation like this, if only Minato sensei was here, he would calm down Obito.

 

‘Kakashi’.

 

The silver head looked back at obito.

 

‘what I’m trying to said - he smiled sweetly- is that nothing that what happened is your fault, not Rin death, nor Minato-sensei’s and nor kushina's. And I don't regret give you my eye’.

 

Kakashi was utterly shocked when Obito hug him. He would never admit it but he needed Obito forgiveness. It was hurtful look at him knowing that he had failed him.

 

‘You have mature… ‘Kakashi said between his warms arms. Óbito chuckle.

‘And you are still a brat’ He shook his head with a warm but discrete smile. Kakashi though that he looked nice with it, but he liked more when he smiled showing his teeth.

 

They stayed like that, óbito hugging him, while he didn't know what he was supposed to do with his free hands. Should he round óbito hips with his arms? Would he grab his butt or pin him against the wall? And maybe kiss him… After all, in Icha Icha violence, after something like this happened the principal characters make out. Should he had sex with óbito?

 

Kakashi hears óbito chuckle and lift his head.

 

‘So… the almighty Copy-Nin Kakashi is brushing because of a single hug’ óbito smirked. ‘I don't want to know how you would be in our honeymoon’

 

‘I not gonna marry you, idiot’ Kakashi narrowed his eyes, breaking free from the other.

 

‘We will… ‘ before óbito could finish to talk, they heard a soft hit and someone steps. The two ninjas turned towards the open door.

 

‘Hatake-san, are you here?’

 

‘it's yuuri’ óbito whispers near Kakashi’s ears. ‘I will be in BIG problems if he finds me here’. In his words is implicit his plea for help. The jounin nodded to his ex teammate and leaved the room.

 

‘Ma, ma’ he said walking towards the living room, yawning and scratching his balls. ‘How can I help you, Uchiha-San? And I hope is not another marriage-thing-nonsense’

 

‘Sorry, Hatake-san. Did I wake you up?’

 

‘Something like that…’ Kakashi looked expecting at the other man to talk. Noting that he was fully dressed and visibly worry. To any uchiha, who isn't Obito, to show any kind of emotion means that they are really feeling it.

 

‘Um… Have you seen Obito?’

 

‘No…’ he narrows his eye. ‘Do you want me to… ‘

 

‘Is óbito here?’

 

Kakashi snapped his head back when he heard a male voice came out of his bedroom’s direction. He felt himself cold sweating.

 

‘No, is not here… ‘ answered Yuuri.

 

‘Did you have any luck Izumi?’ The other uchiha shook his head.

 

‘Did you want my help? I can use one of my dogs to track him down’. Both Uchihas looked at him and shook their heads.

 

‘Thanks you, Hatake-san, but is better if we don't make this any bigger that it already is’ Yuuri told him. ‘And we would appreciate if you no talk about this to anybody’

 

Kakashi nodded and the two Uchihas went out of his house. After ten minutes Kakashi walked back to his room and looked for Obito, but he didn't found him. How the hell the idiot manage to go out of his room without be noticed by his escorts or himself? He didn't know…but it was kind of impressive.

 

 

After that night Kakashi started to have wet dreams with his ex teammate. His dreams were continuations and alternatives endings to his last encounter with óbito. All of them began with óbito appearing from nowhere wearing a shorter and looser Yukata and pleading him to marry him. When he said no, Obito would began to cry pitifully (but somehow eroctic) and promise him to be a good wife, then Kakashi would tease him and dare him to prove it. And the next part was different each time: sometimes óbito would be red as a beet while shyly taking off his cloth; other times he would smirk and throw himself over him; and his personal favorite, was when óbito was too dense to understand so Kakashi had to pinned him at the wall and kiss him hungrily. It doesn't matter the which version of óbito he had sex with, the result was always the same, the Uchiha would be a mess under him and would plead him to make him his whore…

 

Ok, maybe everyone was right and his minds was rotten by all the porn he read. After all, Óbito is a rape survivor so he wouldn't like to be called whore while having sex, and surely he would cry if Kakashi try to force him.

.  
.  
.

Maybe Kakashi should began to read Icha Icha paradise instead of Icha Icha violence.

 

 

The next time Obito ask, indirectly, Kakashi to marry him was three days before óbito’s 18th birthday. He and others Uchihas were celebrating in a bar at the downtown of the village, something odd because most of the Uchihas went to bars inside their compound.

 

Kakashi was drinking on a table accompanied by his friends (Genma, Guy, Kurenai and Asuma), at the other side of the bar, Óbito was drinking in the counter. He was accompanied by other Uchihas between them were yuuri, Izumi, Shusui and Itachi. The last two were an strange addition to the escort. Óbito was wearing the usual Uchiha clan cloths, navy blue pants and shirt with the characteristic strange collar and Uchiha crest at the back. But at difference that the others he was wearing long and loose sleeves, black long gloves and high neck undershirt. As always most of his body was covered. The best about his appearance was his long hair loose. Kakashi liked the most when he let his hair loose.

 

‘He seems really different to what I remembered’ Kurenai commented absent-minded. Her companions nodded.

 

‘I miss him wearing orange…’ commented Guy. ‘he had such a great style, back them’.

 

‘Is not only his style, Guy, the other day I heard that an old lady fell in front of him and he laugh of her. Can you imagine that? The goody-goody not helping an elderly?’

 

‘That's what happen when you are a prisoner in a concentration camp for four years’ added Asuma drinking his beer. Only the ANBUS and higher ranks knew that Obito was rescued from a lab, for the rest of the population he was a survivor of an illegal concentration camp.

 

Kakashi hear everything in silence, it was true Obito was really different to what he used to be, and each day they were together it was more obvious. He and óbito have been seeing each other most of Kakashi’s free days, or more accurately, whenever the idiot were able to get rip from his escorts. They would tease each other and bicker like in the old times. Their fights were funny, but Kakashi was able to see that óbito was half heartedly about them, and sometimes, they felt more as charade that anything real.

 

Kakashi could see that Óbito has being trying to be back to his older self for his sake, but he couldn't. Just like óbito couldn't be the idealistic boy he used to be, Kakashi couldn't go back to be the rule bastard he used to be.

 

‘Kakashi, has you already talked to him?’ asked Asuma. All the eyes in the tablet were over him.

 

‘yes, we have.’

 

‘Well, is obvious. After all you two used to be in the same team and you are sharing an eye’ answered Kurenai with a bitter smile.

 

‘You haven't talked with him?’ he asked intrigued narrowing his eye. It was so strange, it had passed almost two years since Obito came back, by now all of them should have already talk to him. His friends shook their heads.

 

‘I talked to him once or twice but our conversation was related to work’ Genma told him. Nobody asked anything else because Genma always answer ‘confidential information’ when he is asked about his work.

 

‘I kind of talked to him the other day, he was in the training field with other Uchiha. But our conversation was short and uncomfortable… ‘ Guy said.

 

‘Why is that?’

 

‘Well, for him’ Guy moved his head toward Izumi. ‘We were talking about tai-jutsu when he came and sticked to Obito like a shadow. He was glaring at me the entire time, and when I tried to touch óbito to correct his posture he pull him away from me’.

 

‘Now that you talk about it, the other time I wanted to talk to him but he was surrounded by those two in the counter’. Kurenai added.

 

‘So the Uchihas not want anybody near Obito’ Asuma concluded. Kakashi narrowed his eye, that would explain why Obito needed to escape his escort before visit him and why he never wanted to leave his apartment when they were together.

 

‘But, if they don't want anyone near him, why are they drinking here?’

 

‘Because Izumi wanted to make Obito happy...’ answered a pinch voice next to them. Nobody of them noticed when Shusui stood behind Kakashi and Guy. ‘Can I sit here?’ the grown-ups nodded.

 

‘And why you, people, don't you let óbito talk to others?’ asked Asuma interested. Shusui was already a Jounin, and as expected he was mature enough to understand what he was doing, so if the boy wanted to share information with them it would be for a good cause.

 

‘Because he is inestable’

 

‘Mental inestable, right?’ Kakashi asked. Shisui nodded. ‘Why do you think he is crazy?’

 

Shisui looked around then he looked back at Kakashi. ‘When nobody is around óbito or he thinks he is alone, he is always talking with somebody’.

 

‘Well, maybe he likes to talk to himself’ said Genma unimpressed. It wasn't strange for some ninjas to talk to themselves. Kakashi nodded, if he remembered correctly Obito told him that all was a conspiracy to force him to got back his eye.

 

‘Is not only that. We are afraid of him going mad again and try to commit suicide - like the rest of the others survivors, he didn't say - so Izumi don't let anyone talk to him until he know what the conversation topic is going to be…’ the entire table was speechless and tensed.

 

‘Again… You said’ Genma noticed worried. Shusui nodded.

 

‘Are you talking about the time we fought in front of Rin memorial and he screamed to me that I should give him back his eye?’ Kakashi asked, pain visible in his sole eye. All the eyes of the table were over him.

 

‘What? He told you that?’ Asked guy incredulous. ‘Why you didn't you tell me?’. Kakashi decided to ignore his rival and watched carefully at the boy.

 

‘Yes. We didn't expect him to react like that after he knew about his ex teammate's death’.

 

‘We should have, after all… Obito loved Rin’ Kakashi told them. Everyone bends their head down, yes, all of their ninja generation knew how much he loved her. It must be a strong impact for him…

 

‘Um’ Shusui looked towards óbito. ‘But is not the only incident. I will not go in depth but some months ago he disappeared an entire night, when Izumi and the others found him the next morning, Obito was covered in blood and was eating dangos alone in a stand out of the village’.

 

‘What?’ asked Guy terrified. All of them were thinking the same.

 

‘Did he kill somebody?’ asked Kurenai warily. Shusui nodded.

 

‘We don't know who the guy was neither we found any corpse, but we are sure the blood wasn't him. When they asked Obito about it, he told them that someone was annoying him so he killed him. - A heavy silence fell over the tablet, Shusui watched carefully everyone and continued. - He wouldn't look like it but he is pretty dangerous’.

 

Kakashi was breathless and probably the rest of the tablet were the same. To think the weak, goody-goody and dumb (but cute) óbito is a psicopat was difficult to digest. Now, the silver haired Jounin could understand why Obito was declared mental inestable or how he managed to escape from Kakashi apartment without anyone noticing it. But something was off, if Obito was so dangerous with only one eye, why did they wanted him to have the other one?

 

‘That reminds me that somebody told me that he has a bizarre sense of humor. Is that true?’ Asuma asked. Kakashi shot a curious look at his friend. Shusui nodded.

 

‘Yes… The other day we were training together,cousin kaoru lost control over his new fire jutsu and almost blown off his own arm. All of us were worried but Obito was laughing out loud.’ All of them, included the aloof Kakashi, frowned. Their óbito, the one they used to know, would never do that. He would have run to help his clan member.

 

‘So… that big guy other there didn't let me touch óbito because he was worried he would attack me?’ Guy asked wryly.

 

‘Oh, no…- Shusui smiled and shook his head - Izumi is overprotective and jealous of anyone having Obito attention. He has being into Obito since they were kids. When he thought Obito was death he recused himself in his house for almost a month’. All the eyes turned to Kakashi.

 

‘It's looks like you have another rival’ Asuma chuckle looking at Kakashi. This caught Shusui attention.

 

‘You like Óbito?’

 

‘Of course he does - Genma answered - haven't you noticed how he has been eye fucking him the entire night’. The man passed an arm over Kakashi shoulders. Who looked irritated and his ears were red.

 

‘Assholes’

 

‘Eye fucking… ’ Shusui repeat confused. ‘How can you have sex with your eyes? Is because you are sharing an eye?’. The entire group laughed at him, except Kakashi, and Asuma came across the table to explain to him.

 

‘So you are still into him even though he is crazy like a goat?’ Kurenai teased him. Kakashi ignored her.

 

‘Hey, here you are’ a known voice said behind of Asuma and Kurenai. It was Obito smiling brightly at them.

 

‘Speaking of the king of rome’ Genma whispered.

 

‘I didn't though you would come’ the Uchiha rounded the tablet and took a seat between Shusui and Kakashi. ‘I thought you didn't like me’ Obito joked looking at everyone except Kakashi.

 

‘Don't be too excited, we came to keep company to Kakashi, not you’ Kurenai teased.

 

‘Oh, I know! You had never being my friends anyway’ Obito smiled wryly. His comment tensed some of them. If Obito notice it or not, it was unknown for them. ‘Hey, Guy, sorry about the other day. You were teaching me and Izumi… ‘ óbito turned to Guy with a meekly smile while scratching his neck.

 

‘Don't worry, my friend, it was my fault for touching you without your boyfriend's permission’

 

‘What? No, No! - Obito yelled visible ashamed moving both hands in front of him- We are nothing like that! He is only my caretaker’

 

‘A caretaker that eye fuck you’ commented Shusui smirking.

 

‘What the hell? Where did you learn that? - Obito glared at his cousin then at the rest of the table- and no, nobody is eye fuking me. If you haven't noticed it, half of my face is full of scars’.

 

‘If you haven't noticed it, half of the village had scars in their faces. - Genma told him smirking - So I don't think it is a problem for your little fan club’

 

‘Sure’ óbito folded his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. ‘If I hadn't my own fan club before, I will have one when my face looks like a swirl lollipop’.

 

‘There's people with bad taste, you know’ Asuma said shrugging. Óbito groan at him.

 

‘Oh, my dear friend! The outside is not everything! Don't close your heart to the pleasures of true love because you are ugly, and let yourself be carried away by the power of your young’

 

‘What the fuck? ’ Obito narrowed his eye before start discussing with Guy about love and other issues. The rest of the group smiled to themselves. The grimms words of Shisui about Obito were pulled at the back of their minds, they couldn't believe a man so easily teased and dense as a rock could be a psicopat. For now, they decided to believe that Shisui was trying to fool them. But Kakashi knew otherwise.

 

‘Can I sit here, uncle Obito’ Another pinch voice came from behind them. All of them turned their attention to Itachi.

 

‘Yeah, sure, kitty’ Obito said making a space near to Shisui, but Itachi forced his way between Obito and Kakashi. ‘OK… I understand, you genius want to sit next to each other. Don't you?’, Óbito tease but the aloof Itachi didn't understand the joke and shook his head.

 

‘No, it's just that Izumi-san doesn't like to see you so near of Hatake-san’ he answered quickly and seriously. Obito groaned and put a hand over his face, while the rest of the guys around his age laughed at him. Kakashi seemed bewildered and his ears were red. He haven't do anything to Obito, yet…

 

‘Um, You have excellents bodyguards - Gena snickered - and well trained cockblockers’

 

‘ Oh! Shut up’ asked óbito ashamed trying to cover Itachi ears. ‘Control your language around my nephew, I don't want Mikoto to kick my ass for you fault’

 

‘If you didn't want to spoil your nephew mind with our dirty words, why did you bring them in the first place?’ Asuma asked curious before lighting a cigarette.

‘Hey! It wasn't my idea!’

 

‘It was the clan’s head idea’ Shisui said. ‘Fugaku-san didn't want óbito and the other stay too long outside of the compound’. Itachi nodded.

 

‘Yeah, profesional cockbloquers’ Genma said to himself, folding his arms and nodding. Kurenai and Asuma smiled to each others. The little Uchihas were interchanging information behind Obito back, the last was to utterly ashamed and was covering his face. Guy was watching worriedly at Kakashi, while this one was watching Obito’s cute expressions.

 

Damn it! For some unknown reason Kakashi really wanted to kiss Obito.

 

‘Really, I don't know what Fugaku-san is thinking. We only came here to have two or three drink, nothing else… ‘ Obito signed.

 

‘You might have, but Izumi has being thinking something else’ Itachi said seriously.

 

‘Like what?’ Obito asked curious.

 

‘Like make out with you?’ Genma guessed.

 

‘Make what?’ Itachi narrowed his eyes. Asuma and Kurenai laughed openly at him. Shisui snickered, even he knew what make out was.

 

‘Don't pay any attention to this guy, he is only saying nonsense’ Obito warned. ‘What were you saying before? What Izumi had being plotting?’. The two little Uchihas looked to each other.

 

‘We can't say, it's a surprise’ Shisui warned seriously, looking straight to Kakashi's face.

 

‘Um… ‘ Obito said looking back at the counter where Izumi was glaring in their direction while playing absent-mindedly with a black thing in his hand.’Mmmh’

 

‘Ummm… ‘ Shisui said, folding his arms and nodding. Óbito turned back to his little cousin and later into Kakashi direction. Their eyes met, Kakashi could see the plea implicit in the gesture, and pressed his lips together. It was the same puppy eyes he threw at Rin when he asked for her help. Kakashi turned his eyes to his full glass of alcohol. He didn't have a single drop of alcohol in the entire night and still he was weak against óbito.

 

Óbito turned his head to his cousin, like if nothing had happened. ‘Ummm…’ he said, and his cousin responded to him in the same way. The entire tablet was looking at them curiously, even itachi (which talks Uchiha) looked confused. After another short interchange of sounds, Obito and Shisui stood up.

 

‘Stay here kitty. Do you want something of the counter?’

 

‘I want juice’ Itachi said.

 

‘I want a beer’ Asuma said.

 

Óbito shoot a nasty look at him, before looking back at his nephew. ‘Right, we will come soon’.

 

After the two Uchihas walked away of the table, Kurenai looked at Itachi. ‘what the hell was that? Was that some kind of conversation? ’

 

‘Oh!, yes it was’

 

‘What they were saying? ‘

 

‘Um...talked a lot, but in short it was:Uncle óbito realized that Izumi is planning to propose him. Then he asked Shisui what he think about, then Shisui answered that Izumi is a good catch. An apparently, if uncle óbito doesn't accept Izumi, then the elders are going to force to him to marry another Uchiha because everyone thinks that uncle is crazy and have a family would stabilize him. Then uncle óbito asked if Hatake-san could be a good replacement, but Shisui said that no, that the elders wanted him to marry a clan member. So his best chance is to accept Izumi because he loves him’. Itachi said hastily and took a deep breath after his quick translation of the conversation. The entire table was speechless and open-mouthed. Kakashi was happy that óbito still want to marry him.

 

Before anyone of them could react, Guy stood up and ran towards Obito, soon the rest of their companions follow him. Only Kakashi and Itachi stayed back, the former trying to understand what was happening. But the little Uchiha, who was apparently sharper than him, pulled his arm and forced him to go with the rest.

 

‘Oh, my great friend!’ Guy said, catching óbito arm at the exact moment he reached the counter. ‘We… We totally forgot to… ‘

 

‘To give you your birthday present’, Asuma said walking together with Kurenai.

 

‘We were thinking to give it to you until your actual birthday, but Itachi-chan told us that you were planning to celebrate it with your family’ Kurenai explained to the grumpies Uchihas, which were more that earlier, and they looked exasperated with them. Apparently the entire clan knew what Izumi was planning to do, and a lot of them came to see the marriage proposal.

 

‘You got me a present?’ asked óbito incredulous, before a bright smile pasted into his lips.

 

‘Yeah, so let's go out… so we can show it to you’ Asuma said trying to sound animated. All the Uchihas in the room were looking at them incredulous, they were smart enough to know that something was wrong there.

 

‘Why don't you give it in front of us?’ asked yuuri glaring at them.

 

‘yeah, well, we don't want to burns down the entire place’ Genma answered.

 

‘Yes! It is time to show the power of the young to his fullest’ Guy yelled. Annoying a lot of clans members.

 

‘That sounds so cool!’ Obito exclaimed animated with his eye shining with happiness and excitement. He turned back to Izumi, hugging one of his arms and showed his most powerful and pitiful puppy eye. ‘Can I go with them?, pleaseeee! ’

 

Izumi looked at óbito with an expression that said he wanted to say no, but Obito was so happy that it was difficult for him to say no. Others clans members looked between each other's, they didn't looked pleased with the idea, but apparently it was a rare view to saw Obito smiling so shiningly.

 

‘Ok, you can go - Izumi smiled, - when you came back we are planning to have ramen’.

 

‘Thanks’ Obito smiled sweetly then he walked towards Kakashi, or more exactly to itachi. ‘Come on Kitty, it will be fun’.

 

‘Are you taking Itachi with you?’ asked Yuuri confused. ‘Don't you want go alone with your friends?’

 

‘Yes, and also Shisui will come with me. - óbito extended his arms towards his youngest cousin. - I'm pretty sure that they will like my surprise. Besides, you told me that I need to be escorted all the TIME, isn't?’

 

Izumi and Yuuri looked between each other.

 

‘Don't worry Uncle Izumi, relax and have fun while we take care of Uncle óbito for you’

 

‘Yes, don't worry, we are strong’ Shisui said confident. Izumi nodded and the boys walked behind Obito, following the group of ninjas out of the bar.

 

 

‘What the hell was that?’ asked Kakashi pissed off when they were out of ear range.

 

‘It was: your friends saving me from the most uncomfortable moment of my life’ Obito answered before anybody else could talk. ‘ Oh! Maito Guy, I think I may love you. - óbito passed an arm over the man's shoulders - ‘If it wasn't for you guys, I would have being pressed for my entire family to marry my cousin.’

 

‘So you knew…’ asked Asuma smiling. Apparently he wasn't as stupid as they thought he was.

 

‘Of course I know! You were pretty pathetic back there’ he retorted.

 

‘It was the best we could do with the lead Guy give us - Kurenai said, folding her arms -. He ran to you without an idea to what to say’

 

‘Besides, you should thanks Itachi, he was the one that told us what was happening’ Asuma caressed the boy head. Itachi accepted the touch.

 

‘Oh! You told them?’ Obito said surprised, then he turned his head to Kakashi who was still looking utterly pissed. ‘Hm’. He didn't say it out loud, but it was visible that he thought that Kakashi had being the one behind everything. ‘I will reward you for this, I will buy anything you want’.

 

‘Yes, it would be good’.

 

‘So, what are you gonna do now?’ asked Shisui looking at the older. ‘They only buy you time, but when you go back to the bar Izumi would propose to you’.

 

‘Yes, is true… but I hope that when that happens there will be less people’. Óbito answered with a bright smile.

 

‘I didn't know you were gay - Genma asked what everyone of them wanted to ask - you always were into Rin’

 

‘It's complicated to explain but when I like someone I don't really care if them are a woman or a man’ Obito was brushing while looking away.

 

‘I think the word is pansexual’ Asuma commented absent-minded. He shot a glaze towards the youngest in their groups, the three Lil guys looked confused (Kakashi was one of them). ‘I will explain later’, he promised.

 

‘And why is your clan so invested in your love life?’ asked Kurenai.

 

‘it complicated… - he said narrowing his eye and pressing his lips together uncomfortable. His friends looked between them worried- but, the short version is that my clan thinks I'm crazy.’

 

‘We knew that’ Kakashi said still pissed off.

 

‘Yes, you do’ Obito smiled bitterly. ‘but what you don't know is that I can't have a job at the military police neither took any kind of mission. So, I don't have a source of income and when everyone thought I was death, they sold or give away all my belongings. And I don't have a direct family to help me out so there is nobody that can take care of me. Until now I have been surviving by the good will of Mikoto-san and others of my cousins, but as can you expect their help isn't unlimited’. Óbito stop and looked at his feet. ‘As you can guess, I'm too old to be adopted by anyone, so the elders have decided I should marry somebody’.

 

Obito lifted his face and looked at the worried faces of his friends. All of them were looking at him with pity, except Kakashi, he was looking at him guiltily and anguished. By his part the younger Uchihas, knowing by first hand everything, didn't show any kind of emotion.

 

‘So, how you can you see, the problem is not be marry or not. But instead, who I will marry with’

 

‘Shit’ Kakashi took one of his hand to his face.

 

‘Yeah, it looks complicated’ Asuma said scratching his neck.

 

‘There is nothing we can do for you? Like, you know, give you part of our payment?’ Guy asked. Óbito shook his head.

 

‘The ninja law, article 26 specify that you cannot give money monthly to anyone who isn't related to you by blood or adoption’. Kakashi said worried. ‘if I remembered, it was to prevent extortion or frauds’

 

‘Shit… ‘ Genma said this time.

 

‘Don't worry, I will be alright’ Obito smiled to them brightly, a real smile. ‘I'm older and mature enough to understand my situación and accept it. I'm not anymore the idealistic kid I used to be, so I can live perfectly without love’.

 

The last sentence touched something inside Kakashi, it hurt a lot. He really wanted to scream and punch the nearest wall. It was painful to see how cruel and unfair was life with óbito, the boy who saved him. Óbito, the poor boy who was saved from dead only to be used as a test subject. He survived hell with the sole illusion to see again his love ones, only to discovered that them were death and his sole teammate alive was a direct responsable from one of those deaths.  
Óbito, the sweet and idealistic boy who dreamed with love and be love back, was now forced to give up his illusion so and live without love. And everything was his fault, if only he had helped Obito to rescue Rin from the start. If he had been faster and stronger back then, Obito would have to sacrifice himself for him. It was all his fault!

 

Two arms hugged him tightly, and Kakashi didn't try to break free from them because he knew who was their owner. He could feel his entire body shaking for an unknown feeling and his ears burning. ‘Shhh… Bakashi, don't make that face’. Kakashi didn't answered, he was feeling like crying.

 

He heard gasp and chuckles from the assholes of their friends.

 

‘Um… Do you guys can leave us alone?’ Obito ask politely, something uncommon in him. Kakashi could hear the muffled voices of Genma and Asuma, surely saying something stupid. He knows them. ‘Don't be such an idiots, we are not going to make out!- he felt óbito tensed with indignation and the hug tighten. - I need to talk to him, privately. So go away!, now! You morons!’

 

He hear whispers before some footsteps walking away from them.

 

‘Shhh…Bakashi- Obito caressed his hair when he was sure that their friends were far enough and couldn't hear their conversation. - How many times I have to tell you that nothing of this is your fault?’.

 

Kakashi didn't answer him, óbito’ chin posed over his head.

 

‘Um. Tell me, why are you angry at me?’

 

‘I don't… ‘.

 

Óbito chuckle. ‘Ok, then, why are you pissed at me? - Kakashi didn't answer - Oh, come on! I'm not blind, you have being angry at me since we walked away from the bar’

 

‘hmm’

 

‘Come on, Bakashi, I know you can talk’ óbito teased, freeling Kakashi for his hug and looking at his eye for answers.

 

‘Why you don't want your eye back?’ Kakashi look up at óbito face, raising his voice. Óbito looked surprised. Apparently he never thought that Kakashi was still mad at him for that.

 

‘Why would I want it back? I can't work as a ninja anymore, so I don't need it’

 

‘Yes, you do stupid!’ he screamed, closing his hands into fists and glaring at the other.

 

‘Kakashi… ’.

 

‘You… You’ Kakashi hissed, his eye was swollen. He caught Obito upper arms and force him to be at his eye level. ‘You told me that the elders declared you mental inestable so I will be forced to give you back the eye. - he said low and menacing - And because you are considered crazy you can't work and now they are forcing you to marry someone you don't love. Why are you so Stupid? Why haven't you take back your fucking eye?’

 

‘Why is love so important to you?’ óbito asked confused. ‘The Kakashi I knew always thought that feelings were annoying… ‘

 

‘And the Obito I knew, though that feelings were everything’ Kakashi countered. ‘Where is the kid that dreamed to be Hokage?’

 

‘He died five years ago over a dissection table’ óbito answered quickly and emotionless, as if he was saying something trivial like the hour. Kakashi was speechless and let free óbito. He was so stupid, why did he asked that?

 

‘I… ‘

 

‘Kakashi’ Óbito pulled him into a tight embrace. Obitos hair fell around them like a curtain, separating them from the rest of the world. Their faces were inches apart and they could feel the warm breath from the other. Kakashi nostril were filled with the smell of alcohol, sweets and óbito’s shampoo. It was overwhelming.

 

‘Kakashi’ he called him with a voice flooded with feelings. ‘I'm not going to lie to you. I'm a empty, there is no more faith or desires in me. I can't find to care about anything anymore. Be alive or death, sometimes seems the same to me. I'm only can find happiness when I'm sleep, in a world where Rin and Sensei are still with us. - óbito whispered while smiling bitterly. His lower lip was shaking and his eye was watery. He haven't see óbito this hurt since the day he confessed he killed Rin. ‘Even when I have my clan’s love and care, something I always dreamed for, it doesn't warm my heart. Kakashi, I'm empty… ‘

 

Kakashi heart shattered and he could feel his face wet with warm tears, óbito’s and his. He wanted to say something but he couldn't find the correct words. He was helpless.

 

‘You ask me why I don't want my eye back’, Óbito’s hands caught Kakashi cheeks. ‘Kakashi, you are the only one in this world I care about. If my eye is going to help you to survive, as I'm sure he have help you already, then I wanted it in your skull’. Óbito confessed smiling brightly at him besides his watery eyes. Kakashi forgot how to breathe or think. ‘If something happen to you because I selfishly took my eye back. I will never forgive myself. And if you die, then… I don't want to be alive anymore’. Óbito confessed shyly, his face red as a beet.

 

Something made short-circuit in his head. He wanted to caught Obito’s waist and kiss him. He needed to confess him that he was dead in life after his ‘death’, explain to him that the day he came back was the happiest day in his life. He wanted to tell him how much he loved every minute of their secret meetings or how much he hated Izumi when óbito hugged the man's arm. But he couldn't move and he forgot how to talk. He looked helplessly at Obito’s painful expression, how he kissed his head with sweetness and promises him that everything would be OK. Then he use a body flicker technique and disappear of his sight.

 

 

‘KAKASHI’ Guy screamed some minutes after óbito left. ‘What happened? Where did he go?’ He shook his rival by his shoulders.

 

‘Where did Uncle go?’ Itachi asked worriedly followed by the rest of the group. But Kakashi didn't answers.

 

‘Release’ said Shisui making a hand seal.

 

‘He is not under a genjutsu, kid, he is only stupid’ Asuma explained putting a hand over Shisui's.

 

‘Shisui, we should go, we need to find uncle’. Both Uchihas looked each other before shunshin away*.

 

‘Fuck, Kakashi, woke up!’ Kurenai slapped him. He groaned and caressed his cheek.

 

‘Why óbito ran away?’

 

‘I don't know. He told me to keep his eye’

 

‘Why are you people so obsessed with that eye?’ she snorted.

 

‘Something else?’ Genma narrowed his eyes.

 

‘He told me that if I die he doesn't have a reason to be alive anymore and he kissed me’ he recalled. His friend looked to each other.

 

‘And what did you say?’ asked kurenai.

 

‘Nothing, I didn't know what to say’

 

‘Kakashi! ’Genma call him, utterly pissed off, and put both hands over his face. The youngest looked confused.

 

‘Oh, my rival! You should go after him and show him how much you love him before he accepts that man!’ Guy slapped his back.

 

‘He love you’ Asuma explained when Kakashi didn't move.

 

‘He love me? ‘ Kakashi repeated confused, tasting the words.

 

‘Yes, you moron!’

 

‘ Kakashi! Your love is returned! Now go! Fly to your love one and tell him that he is the only for you! Go! Before you lose him again! ‘

 

‘If you don't tell him how you feel he will accept that Uchiha propose’.

 

Kakashi looked confused to his friends. They groaned and jumped away looking for óbito. Only asuma stayed with him.

 

‘Look - Asuma sighed and gripped his shoulders - you didn't answer him when he told you that he loved you, so you accidentally rejected his feelings.’ Asuma waited patiently for any sign of understanding in his eye. ‘Now, if before he was ok with the idea of marrying that guy, now that you have rejected him he will be more willing to marry him’. He explained slowly so Kakashi could understand his situación.

 

‘Oh… ‘

 

‘Yes’

 

‘We should stop him’

 

‘Catch him and tell him that you love him’. He smiled before disappear.

 

Kakashi nodded to himself put a hand over his forehead, he could still feel Obito's warm lips over him, and invoque pakkun.

\----

 

‘Did you find him?’ asked Genma over a rooftop.

 

‘ No. I can't believe a ninja so out of shape can be faster that us’ Kurenai growled.

 

‘He is better that I expected’ Asuma signed.

 

‘He is not at the Uchiha compound’

 

‘Neither at the bar’

 

The three ninjas snapped towards the young Uchiha.

 

‘You can't find him either? ‘ Genma asked incredulous. Both boys nodded shyly.

 

‘Where is Guy? ‘ asked Asuma.

 

‘I saw him go out of the village. - Kurenai answered folding her arms - He said that a heartbroken ninja could become a nukenin’. The Uchihas tensed up.

 

‘That is not likely - asuma commented looking at the youngest - óbito is not stupid’. They relaxed a bit.

 

‘Where he will be… ?’ Genma looked up, while the rest of the group interchange ideas. Genma hoped that Kakashi knew where Obito was.

 

 

‘Here’ said the dog over the the ninja head. The kakashi looked around, they were at the top of the Hokage mountain, but he could not catch sight of Obito. ‘There, over the fourth head’. Kakashi follow the instructions and saw Obito stood over their former sensei head, watching at the village.

 

‘Here, you are…’ Kakashi said trying to sound boring. Pakkun jumped out of his master's head. If the dog would have been updated about what was happening between them, he surely would have make a sarcastic remark. But the ninken preferred to keep silence and analyze the situation.

 

‘Here I am’ answered óbito not looking back at him.

 

‘Are you crying?’.

 

Obito shook his head, ‘Only thinking. Did you stop crying?’

 

‘I didn't know you could think’ he smiled cockly. Óbito didn't answered nor looked back. Kakashi looked at his feet ashamed. ‘No, I stopped in my way to here’. Óbito keep ignoring him.

 

The little dog looked at them and walked towards Obito. He sat at his feet and stroke his paw against the left leg, gaining the young man attention. ‘I will let you touch my pad if you look at Kakashi’ the dog lifted his paw.

 

Óbito chuckle and kneeled in front or the ninken. ‘I would prefer to stroke your fur’ he smiled sweetly. The dog nodded and óbito stroke him behind the ears.

 

Obito turned back and glared at Kakashi. Their swallow eyes met.

 

Kakashi felt his mouth dry. Obito face was still wet with his tears, his cheeks were pink and his hair was flying around. He looked beautiful. Kakashi’s eyes were fixed over his lips, they were cracked but looked so tasty.

 

‘Bakashi?’ obito called him sounding pissed. His face was redder than before, apparently he was aware of Kakashi intense glace.

 

The young jounin walked toward him. Pakkun, who gasped what was happening walked away from them.

 

‘I'm sorry’ Kakashi said kneeling in front of him. He couldn't take his eyes out of him.

 

‘Me too… ‘ Obito didn't looked back. He fixed his eye at the village and hided his hands between his sleeves. They sat, one each other, and stayed in silence. Kakashi looked at him and óbito looked everywhere. They were unsure of what they should do.

 

‘Did you summoned me only to watch him like a creep?’ huffed Pakkun. Both boys snapped back at the dog, redder than before. They faces were comical.

 

Obito closed his eye, sighed and looked back at his companion. ‘I don't understand what are you thinking. - he said seriously. - I already told you that everything is alright, you don't have to force yourself’.

 

‘Is not alright - he countered. - You are going to marry a guy you don't love’.

 

‘I don't have any other option. I'm alone’. Óbito looked back at the village silhouette.

 

‘No, you are not. You have me’. Óbito kept silence. ‘And you have options’

 

‘And what they would be?’ óbito asked uninterested.

 

‘You could…- He licked his lips nervous. - marry me?’

 

They heard a choke behind them, but both ignored it.

 

‘I thought you wasn't into men’

 

‘I didn't know I liked men’ Kakashi answered shyly, lowering his face and wait for Obito reaction.

 

‘And I make you realize…?’ He turned to see him smiling and lifted an eyebrow.

‘Kind off’.

 

Obito snorted and rolled his eyes. ‘and now what? Are you going to tell me that you think you love me?’

 

‘I don't think. I know that I love you’. Kakashi said seriously.

 

Óbito chuckled, lowered his face and put a hand over his mouth trying not to laugh louder. Kakashi was shocked, his eye was open and lips parted by the surprise. Kakashi did not understand, why was he laughing at him? Everyone and everything told him that they loved each other. Where the others wrong? Kakashi was ashamed and looked away.

‘Sorry, it was unexpectedly cheesy.’ The older regained his composure and hide his hands under his sleeves. ‘It wasn't bad confession’. He said reassuring.

 

They stayed in silence, Kakashi was spying at him while Obito seemed deep in thoughts.

 

‘You have fifteen and I have eighteen… ‘ óbito said absent-minded.

 

‘I'm maturer that most of the guys of your age’. Kakashi lifted an eyebrow, he was outraged by what óbito tried to insinuate.

 

‘No, is not that. - óbito smiled sweetly and looked at him. - You are too young to marry anyone. You love me now, tomorrow you would meet some else’

 

‘I'm only three years younger that you - Kakashi frowned. - If I'm too young for marriage, then the same goes to you’.

 

Obito shook his head. ‘I'm an Uchiha, we love stronger and longer than others.When we lost the ones we love we can become insane. - He smiled bitterly. - The people in the clan always talk about how we shouldn't wear our hearts on our sleeves’.

 

‘You have always wears your heart on your sleeves’

 

‘And that's my mistake’ óbito touched his heart and closed his eyes. ‘I love you too, but is not like how I loved Rin. I will never be able to love anyone like I loved her’

 

‘I know…’ Kakashi lowered his head. Óbito snapped his head curious at him. ‘And I don't mind. The important thing is that I love you and you love me back’ the silver haired looked away and shrugged trying to sound boring.

 

‘I lied’ Obito looked away ashamed of himself.

 

‘About what?’ Kakashi tried to no panic.

 

‘I'm not bisexual or pansexual. I don't mind kiss a guy, but I have never liked one before. I love you but I don't in that way, so… I don't know if I might be ok having sex with you’. Óbito shucked and closed his eye, waiting to be punched in the face.

 

‘What?!’ Kakashi yelled and for a moment he wanted to push him out of the cliff. ‘If you are not into men, then… why the hell did you ask me to marry you?’

 

‘It was supposed to be a trick so we could keep your eye. I told you, we only needed to pretend, and if you wanted to cheat on me I would not mind’.

 

Kakashi was mad at him for think that he would cheat on him. He was a faithful man, he would never cheat on him. He signed and asked. ‘Then, why were you planning to marry that Izumi?’

 

‘He likes me, he is nice and handsome, he had money and he is a good guy. Everyone think he is a good catch’. Óbito shrugged.

 

‘No, you idiot! - Kakashi said leaking jealousy in each word. - I'm asking you why aren't you marrying a girl!’

 

‘There is no one interested in me, besides, I don't know why but apparently I had better luck with men that women’. Óbito answered meekly and shrunk further.

 

Kakashi face palmed, he didn't know if he wanted to punch him or explain him why he was so fucking attractive. Everyone that had seen óbito after bathing, like he had done, would like to be between his legs.

 

‘Anyway’- óbito cough and glanced to the village - ‘ As I told you before, I'm empty. I don't care anymore about love or such a things. So if I need to get married I don't mind with who. Get married with Izumi, get married with you, is all the same to me’

 

‘I don't believe it’ Kakashi snapped pissed. He caught óbito’s cheeks and forced him to look at him. ‘If it is the same to you, then… why did you ask me to marry you first? And the second time? And in the bar?, qWhen you were pleading me to save you. Why didn't you go back to Izumi's? Why you kissed me at the alley? And why aren't you gonna stop me?’

 

Kakashi lowered his mask and caught obito’s mouth, he rounded his waist and pushed him down. They kissed hungrily and hopelessly, he make him moan and if Kakashi didn't have any kind of self-restraint he surely would have stripped him. When they broke the kiss both were desperate to breath. Kakashi looked down with a smirk and lifted his forehead protector, he needed to record every detail with his Sharingan.

 

Obito’s arms were around his neck and he was looking at him with a shining eye, swallowed lips, red cheeks and his hair was scattered around him but framing beautifully his face.

 

‘Whoa, when do you learn to kiss like that?’ Obito asked meekly.

 

‘I'm genius, I'm good at everything I do’ Kakashi, hovered over him.

 

‘You smug self-centered bastard’, óbito smiled looking away and punched him weakly at the arm. It was a cute gesture.

Kakashi gripped his chin, and they are kissing again but slower and sweeter. Kakashi got his hands under Obito’s shirt, and when the things became hotter a bark make them stop. Óbito snapped back at Bakken and Kakashi hastily fixed his mask.

 

Next to the dog were Genma and Itachi. The last one looked utterly pissed. Kakashi and Óbito pushed away for each other embarrassed and stood up, fixing their clothes and hair.

 

‘Good job, you find him first and finally make out’ Genma snickered. ‘You are almost an adult, now’. Genma walk toward them and passed his arms over them. Itachi looked at them disapprovingly.

 

‘Since when you are here?’ Obito panicked.

 

‘Since the second time Kakashi tried to eat you-. replayed the small dog- ‘By the way, congratulations for your engagement’. He said before puffing out. Genma whistle impressed and Itachi glared at Kakashi.

 

‘You sure go fast. - Genma joked and bend over Kakashi. - Do you know you can Do him without marry him, right?’

 

Kakashi snorted and punched his friend in the ribs. Óbito looked away redder than before. He couldn't handle the disapproving eyes of his nephew over him.

 

‘There you are! ‘Guy said coming from nowhere. ‘Oh!, I can smell the love in the air’.

 

Genma looked like he wanted to do a comic remark but was stopped by óbito elbowing him at the stomach.

 

‘What is happening?’ asked Kakashi seriously, folding his arms.

 

Obito worriedly looked back at the village. ‘Did my clan realized?’. Itachi shook his head.

 

‘Oh the power of love! Don't worry my friends! The Uchihas aren't looking you’. Kakashi and óbito furrowed, confusión obvios in their eyes.

 

‘Shisui went to the bar and told them that you were having a blast playing with your ex schoolmates and that you might came latter that expected’. Itachi explained. ‘Izumi was so happy for you, that he decided to move is proposition until tomorrow noon’

 

Obito lowered his face and furrowed feeling guilty. Izumi was so good. Itachi also looked guilty.

 

‘Now, my friends. We should go! ‘

 

‘To where?’ asked Kakashi sounding boring.

 

‘To the third hokage. Asuma and Kurenai had arranged everything for your marriage’

 

‘What?’ asked obito and Kakashi surprised.

 

‘How do you know I would proposed to Obito?’ Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Their friends laughed at them.

 

‘It was obvious’ Genma snickered.

 

‘But, wait, we can't. I need a member of my clan as a witness and I don't think itachi would be a good option’

 

‘Shisui is also at the third’ answered Guy.

 

‘I can be also a witness, I'm a jounin’

 

‘I wasn't talking about that… ‘ óbito groaned trying to explain itachi the implications of his disloyalty to the clan.

 

‘Shut up, this was what you wanted’ Kakashi snorted. Before óbito could replay, he was being carried away over Kakashi’s shoulder and he jumped out of the cliff towards the Hokage tower. Behind them were their companions.

 

 

Some weeks after their wedding, Kakashi noticed that some Uchihas were still following his husband. Even though Obito was banned.

 

‘Why do you never leave him alone?’ he asked from the window at Shisui and Itachi, who were wandering around their apartment.

 

‘I already told you, we are worried about you. Obito is inestable’ Shisui lied. It was now obvious for Kakashi’s experience eye.

 

‘We have candies. Why don't you come inside?’ Kakashi said smiling with his eye but his voice told them that it was an orden. Both Uchiha looked at each other before nodding and enter the house.

 

‘Where is óbito?’. Shisui asked. Kakashi was walking toward the kitchen. Both Uchihas followed him walking with caution steps.

 

‘He is sleep. He went late to bed yesterday’. Both Uchihas communicate between each other with their strange groaning code.

 

‘Do you want something to drink?’

 

‘Can I have tea?’ asked itachi taking a seat at the counter of the small kitchen.

 

‘I want juice’ Shisui said sitting next to itachi.

 

‘OK… ‘Kakashi put two mugs in front of them and server their drink. They didn't have glasses because Obito rather using mugs. He waited for both Uchihas to tasted their drink before continuing with his interrogation.

 

‘Now, tell me the true. Why are you still watching him? And why all of you pretend that he is crazy?’

 

‘He is crazy’ Shisui countered.

 

‘No more that any one of you’. Kakashi glared at them.

 

‘umm.. You really are into him’ Shisui smiled.

 

‘Why are you always watching óbito?’ Kakashi hissed, temper short.

 

‘Because we care about uncle. Even if he was banned from the clan for marrying you’. Itachi glared back at the older. ‘Is all your fault’.

 

‘Maa, maa - Kakashi scratched his head and looks away - You know, It was his idea, not mine. I only followed his wishes’

 

‘Sure… ‘ Shisui snickered.

 

‘Anyway. Why are you guys still watching him?- Kakashi insisted- I thought the problem was that he was dangerous and didn't have anyone to take care for him financially. But now he is the owner of half of my check, and he isn't dangerous or inestable at all’.

 

‘I already told you, we care about uncle’.

‘um… It have something to do with his eye, right?’ Both boys tensed up. ‘I knew it, you only care about his eyes.’

 

‘No, you are wrong. We also love Obito’ Shisui glared at the mug between his hands. ‘and yes, this might be related to his eye’

 

‘Then tell me the true…’

 

Both boys talked to each other in Uchiha groan code, later they looked back at the older and then they nodded to each other.

 

‘OK, we will tell you. But this is confidential information inside of the clan. Only us, Izumi, Yuuri and the clan head know about it’.

 

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and sat in front of the boys, he looked around the room before pay his attention back at them.

 

‘This is secret, you can't tell uncle about it either’. The older nodded, intrigued by the secret they were going to share.

 

‘We want you to give him back his eye, because we are worried he can't protect himself.’

 

‘From who?’

 

‘ From the man in black and white that always follow uncle’

 

‘What man?’ Kakashi bend over the counter.

 

‘Do you remember when I told you at the bar that Óbito always talked to himself when he was alone?’. The older nodded worried. ‘Well, it's looks that óbito wasn't talking to himself but at another person. Whenever one of his caretaker tried to know who he was talking to, they never saw anyone. But Izumi and us are the strongest Uchihas in genjutsu, so we can see it’.

 

Kakashi opened his eyes worried.

 

‘The first to saw the man was Izumi, he was standing next to uncle when he was visiting your ex teammate memorial’

 

‘The next time Izumi saw him was when Obito disappeared an entire night. Do you remember when I told you that they found Obito eating dangos covered in blood? Well, apparently that man was behind of him’. Kakashi looked worried and turned his hand into first, he opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by shisui. ‘We thought it was a lie when Izumi first mentioned it, an excuse to explain Obito madness. But we have seen him with our own eyes’.

 

‘the first time we see him was when we were training near Uncle's garden, in Yuuri-San house. We heard him talking to someone and decided to spied on him. ‘

 

‘We are not into gossip - declared shisui lifting a hand solemnly, Itachi nodded- but Sasuke wanted some tomatoes of Obito’s garden, so we were expecting to see a chessy moment between Obito and Izumi so we could blackmail them’.

 

Kakashi furrowed, he still disliked the idea Izumi being lovely with his husband. The two uchiha noticed it.

 

‘Anyway, instead of Izumi there was a man with white skin, green hair and yellow eyes wearing a black coat. Talking to óbito about an organization called akatsuki’

 

Kakashi tensed. Akatsuki was an infamous organization related to some coupes and had take credit for the mizukage assassination. Why such organization want anything with his óbito?

 

‘Yes, the clan head though the same when we told him. He was worried that they would force óbito to join them.’

 

‘Father have mentioned before that if we are not careful, uncle can become and nukenin’

 

‘That's why he helped the elders and declared Obito crazy, he rathers Obito’s talent goes to waste and force him to stay at the village. So they don't have any chance to persuade him or kidnap him’

 

‘Why haven't you informed the hokage about it?’. The boys looked between each others.

 

‘You work for ANBU, you should know how tense are the things between the clan and the village. Clan’s head is worried that the elders want to use óbito as a weapon if they know about his potential, or that the village’s elders consider Obito existence as a threat. So he considered is better to keep Obito imagine as a poor survivor of the war, to give hope to those families with lost members that they loved ones can coming back as Obito did’.

 

‘Besides father let you marry uncle, and didn't nullify your marriage as a lot of our clan's members wanted’.

 

‘that is because your relationship is giving good advertising to our clan. It make us look like humans beings’.

 

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, he doesn't like to be used. But he could understand it. A love story of a clan member (an uchiha in this case) capable to get rid of his family in name of love, was something everyone could relate. For a reason there were so much books about it.

 

‘So… are you telling me that you help us to get marry because you wanted a good advertising? ‘ Kakashi asked biting his lower lip. Itachi shook his head and Shisui nodded, later they see each other and the two of them shook their head. Kakashi groaned.

 

‘Hey!’ said a cheerful voice from the door of the kitchen. The three snapped their heads in Obito direction. Anyone of them recalled heard of sensed the oldest to be awake or walking towards them. They cold sweated.

 

‘Your fathers stopped to hate me?’ óbito joked and caressed the two boys heads, before kiss Kakashi in the cheek and sit next to him. As usual, after their marriage, óbito was all smiles.

 

‘No, father is still mad at you - confessed Itachi - but mother is happy but worry’.

 

‘Izumi and Mikoto assigned us the mission of check up on you. And we have given the permission to punch Hatake-san at the face if he is not fulling his husband’s duties’. Shusui stood up and looked solemnly at the couple. Óbito laugh filled the room, but Kakashi knew that óbito didn't believe a single word.

 

‘Oh, I will show you how well I fulfill my duties’ Kakashi snickered. In a quick motion he force óbito to sat over his lap and hungrily kissed him on the mouth. He skillfully used óbito long hair to hide his face. Óbito put his hand over Kakashi chest and let out some shameful moans. When they stopped kissing, they were alone in the kitchen.

 

‘Are we going to make out always that my family come to visit me?’ Obito asked wryly.

 

‘Only if is this early in the morning and they are shy and easily ashamed’. Kakashi smiled cookley curling his fingers in Obito’s locks.

 

‘Um, sound good to me’. They kissed again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Kishimoto messed up the chronology of óbito’s and Kakashi younger life. So I’m going to supposed that Kakashi es 3 years younger that óbito. So Kakashi was 9 when he became a jounin, and 12 when Naruto born. 
> 
>  
> 
> * I invented a verb.
> 
> ===============================
> 
> Can ask you a favor? A friend and I wants to participate in a big Yaoi con in Mexico, they ask us to be mark, a fan page with at least 500 followers or likes, so they can take us serious. 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/Desssert-Trunks-442523232891892/


End file.
